


Eye See You

by Colamiilk



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Akira is adorable even though he does almost nothing, Crybaby Ryo's cellphone tracking gives me lots of insp, Everyone's tired and Ryo needs to go to bed, Gay, I obviously don't condone that kinda shit im jus, Leave it to me to make stalking seem romantic, M/M, Ryo being a creep, Stalking, What else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Akira wouldn’t be warm and close to Ryo’s side anytime soon, but… like this…He could pretend.





	Eye See You

**Author's Note:**

> So this was one of the prompts for goretober i never got to in time, it was day 16 and we’re well over a month past this. But I’ve always wanted to write something about Ryo’s GPS tracking on Akira, in fact I had ideas floating around and just needed something to tie it into a story. Recently i fell asleep holding my phone and had this idea -u-);; 
> 
> Oh and note I have an Android so that might become clear in the many phone descriptions. I’m not sure if thats necessary info but if you get confused that’s probably why.

Ryo had been up staring at the ceiling for hours now. 

His mind was hazy and buzzed with the weird cocktail of sleep medicines he had tried. He had thought one of them would work but a cocktail of pills and syrups later he was still just as awake and miserable as he had been. Worse off than he’d been before honestly. At this point he was unsure if it was his exhaustion making him feel dizzy and ready to vomit or if it was the medicine. 

Well not really unsure, he knew it was at least a bit of both, he had felt horribly ill long before he had stumbled into the bedroom to lay down. The medicine was probably just the last little bit that left him completely unable to leave the soft confines of his bed.

Not that it would’ve been easy to just give up and go back to work. Long before his bad medicine decisions he had been a mess. The only reason he had actually decided to sleep for the first time in days was because his writing had devolved into rambling, his responses stopped making sense and he was forced to realized he’d have to get some rest if he wanted to get anything done. 

Ryo knew he had to sleep if he wanted any chance of making any progress on his latest dissertation. When he had finally relented and slid his laptop off to the side the room had spun and he had to take a moment to right himself before staggering off to his bedroom. 

With how brain dead he was he thought he’d fall asleep the second his head hit the pillow. Sadly life was never so kind to him. Flipping to his side he kicked his legs out weakly, stretching out each one of his toes with a little whine. There was a melody of cracks before he went limp once more. 

He couldn’t decide if he was angry at how ridiculous this was or about to cry about how tired he was. At this point everything was kind of a haze and all his emotions were so mixed together he couldn’t discern one from another. 

As he resettled he noticed how the pillow was pressing into his neck weirdly now… groaning he grabbed it out from behind his head, tossing it somewhere into the inky darkness of his room. Okay. He was settling on anger. 

It was becoming obvious now that sleep was some child's fantasy that he wasn’t going to experience anytime soon. 

Hoisting himself up onto on of his elbows he grumbled at how ridiculously heavy his body felt. He could’ve sworn he was sweating a bit when he threw his arm lazily on to the nightstand. These pills were really doing a number on him weren’t they? Seriously, how could they do this much and still not knock him out?

As he brushed his hand back and forth over the nightstand he swore under his breath when he knocked loose a glass and let it tumble down onto the floor below. He was not going to deal with that right now. Just hearing it thump against the carpet left him wondering if he’d finally teeter over the edge, and just… he wasn’t quite sure what he’d do… Blow up? he wasn’t sure he had to energy to even really do that.

Rolling his eyes at his own pointless train of thought he pulled himself further up, he supposed he had to actually look for his phone and not just slap around for it. He couldn’t even have one thing be easy huh? His phone just had to be shifted somewhere off to the side and not in it's normal spot right on the edge didn’t it?

With how long he had been just sitting around his eyes had gotten used to the darkness, but apparently there still wasn't enough visibility for him to find his phone without a significant amount of groping around. Even straining his eyes he couldn’t tell what was an object and what was his imagination creating what he thought was there. 

When he finally felt the smooth white plastic of his phone against his fingers he let out a sigh he hadn’t even known he was holding in. The tension that the mini struggle had built in his shoulders began to flood out and was replaced with relief. 

Tugging out the cable with a sharp flick of his wrist he fell back into the covers, phone now in tow. A tired ‘oof’ fell from his lips as the comforter puffed up around him, the soft feather down being displaced by his weight. 

For a while he just sat, staring at the blinking blue light that told him he had a notification. There was always someone vying for his attention. As a professor Asuka was respected, welcoming. People were always coming to him for advice. Approval. His inbox was always bursting at the seams. That blue light was permanently on at this point.

But answering emails wasn't what he was interested in right now. 

Clicking the 'on’ he hissed at the bright light that took over the screen and burnt his corneas. Even though he had been expecting it the sudden pain still shocked him into dropping his phone. His hands automatically coming up to ram the heels of his palms into his eyes. Cursing under his breath he just held them there, watching the static and bright dots the lights had left dance behind his eyelids. 

After his moment of silent drama had passed he moved to find his phone again, glad it had landed on his thigh and didn’t have to be dug up. When it turned on with a bright flash this time he only squinted, trying to focus on what was flooding his screen. Sure enough emails from colleagues and students piled into a notification that had to resort to a plus sign when it got to be too much to count. 

Unlocking the screen with a flick of this thumb his mouth twisted into a frown at the first email that appeared. Something had gone wrong… he should’ve expected it. Whenever they tried to do anything without him it turned into a flaming failure. Flicking it away he moved to dim the screen, hoping that it was the light was giving him the headache and not the stupidity he knew he was going to have to deal with at some point. 

Opening the system tray he saw all the tabs he had had open before going to bed. Everything he had been working on before he was forced to care for his short circuiting body. Just looking at all of it made him rub his temples, there was a moment he started to think about how to respond, what the next course of action would be. 

He had actually started a response before he remembered that this wasn't what he was here for. Flicking the draft away he went back to the tray and closed all the tabs he had open. All but one of them. Everything that wasn’t important.

The last tab stared back at him, making his chest feel tight and fluttery. He was almost nervous to click it. There was no saying if this would help him sleep or not, but it would definitely make him feel better. Telling himself that he opened the application and bit his lip. 

The bare bones of the map loaded in, the bits and pieces quickly following in suit. He felt his heart fly into his throat as the red dot he was looking for finally appeared. It was exactly where he knew it was going to be, there wasn't anywhere else Akira would be at this hour. At least, nowhere he'd be without Ryo's input. 

His lips felt dry and he sat up further, brushing back his bangs he found himself too focused to notice how they stuck straight up with his sweat. Akira was safe at home, probably sleeping as soundly as he always did, his stomach exposed and his jaw slack. Ryo felt his cheeks burn involuntarily and let out a longing sigh.

Curling his knees up towards his chest he clicked again on the dot, watching the ring go round and round as the camera loaded. The hand that wasn’t clutching onto the cell with white knuckles came up to caress the side of his face to cool down his red face just a bit. To help hold himself back from completely falling apart. The screen flickered and Ryo held his breath.

Akira’s snoring crackled through the speakers.

Ryo’s phone was cold, it smelled a bit like chemicals, it didn’t have any of the normal comforts another person brought but… just on the other side laid Akira… sleeping without a care in the world. Just that knowledge was enough.

Ryo swallowed. Curling back into his blankets he pulled the phone down with him, his eyes locked onto the screen desperately. The phone was facing upwards, there wasn’t anything Ryo could see but Akira’s slowly moving ceiling fan. Still, he couldn’t look away, he couldn’t let his eyes slip shut just yet. 

Akira was just off to the side, just a bit away from the camera’s viewpoint. Like this… Ryo could almost pretend he was there, looking at the ceiling just inches away from the other. His heart throbbed. His chest began to feel just a bit warmer. 

Soon the excitement began to fade into a soft comfort. His bed began to feel nicer, he felt like he was sinking into it, the blankets grew heavier and his eyes slipped further and further closed. He pulled the phone closer, letting it rest against his chest his hands delicately pressed against it. 

Akira’s snores still rumbled through the speakers, buzzing pleasantly against Ryo. He felt his lips involuntarily twitch up into a smile. 

Akira wouldn’t be warm and close to Ryo’s side anytime soon, but… like this… 

He could pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> It was just finals for me and I actually turned this in for a grade XD Unlike on ao3 traditional writing doesn't have those little tags and warnings that kinda ruin the surprise so my professor was like 'For a while i was wondering if you were going anywhere with this' He said he liked the surprise but i does make me wonder if i dawdle too long... Maybe I should work on making these shorter and more to the point :/c 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I'm still working on the updates to my multichapter fics so just sit tight! there's also another thing I wrote that will be going up very very soon!


End file.
